


Enough

by Anythingtoasted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anythingtoasted/pseuds/Anythingtoasted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drabble for a cuddle-off with <a href="http://outpasthemoat.tumblr.com">Moaty</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

Paused in a moment – not often, but sometimes – he can remember what it is he Fell for.

He remembers, sometimes, when he gets up early in the morning and takes a shower: when the hot water washes over the skin now entirely his; soaks into every particle of him, washes away the night before, gives way to a bright morning, the start of a new, new day.

He remembers when he catches sight of a stranger helping a man who has slipped and fallen; he remembers when the woman at the coffee shop winks and slips him a piece of chocolate with his usual tea, without asking for anything in return. When he looks up at the sky at night and sees endless stars, all still bright, all still there, still staring back at him, ageless, time-defying, wise; he remembers.

All these things, their greatness and their smallness, remind him of why he’s here, without his wings.

Other times, though, it is enough simply to come home. Enough to find Dean on the couch, pretending not to be engrossed in a re-run of  _Grey’s Anatomy._ It is enough to see his face light up, his aging features soften, the lines around his eyes deepen as he smiles.

It’s enough to lean over the back of the couch and wrap his arms around Dean’s neck; to bury his nose in the thatch of hair at his nape, breathe in. Press a kiss to his cheek and bear his mocking laughter, the way Dean will call him a ‘fucking sap’ then turn around and lean up, kiss him properly, ask about his day.

It’s enough, sometimes, simply to be here. It’s enough to know it was worth it.  


End file.
